Indoor cycling is a popular and excellent way for people to maintain and improve fitness. Generally speaking, indoor cycling revolves around an exercise bicycle that is similar to other exercise bicycles with the exception that the pedals and drive sprocket are connected to a flywheel rather than some other type of wheel. Thus, while a user is pedaling, the spinning flywheel maintains some momentum and better simulates the feel of riding a real bicycle. To further enhance the benefits of indoor cycling, fitness clubs often offer indoor cycling classes as a part of their group fitness programs. With such a program, an instructor guides the class through a simulated real world ride including simulating long steady flat sections and climbing. In either situation and whether or not in a class setting, the user simulates such riding conditions by adjusting the resistance on the flywheel—the amount of power required by the rider to turn the flywheel. Interval training, which involves a sequence of hard riding followed by recovery, is a popular and proven way to train but conventional indoor cycling bicycles do not provide a convenient and easy way rapidly and predictably change resistance of the flywheel. It is also important to provide an easy and effective mechanism to change the seat height and handlebar height to fit different riders.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.